1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subsurface well completion equipment and, more particularly to apparatus and related methods for using a small number of hydraulic control lines to operate a relatively large number of downhole devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The late 1990""s oil industry is exploring new ways to control hydrocarbon producing wells through a technology known as xe2x80x9cIntelligent Well Completionsxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cSmart Wellsxe2x80x9d, the definition of which is hereinafter described. Because of hostile conditions inherent in oil wells, and the remote locations of these wellsxe2x80x94often thousands of feet below the surface of the ocean and many miles offshorexe2x80x94traditional methods of controlling the operation of downhole devices are severely challenged, especially with regard to electrical control systems. Temperatures may reach 300-400 degrees F. Brines used routinely in well completions are highly electrolytic, and adversely affect electric circuitry if inadvertently exposed thereto. Corrosive elements in wells such as hydrogen sulfide, and carbon dioxide can attack electrical connections, conductors, and insulators and can render them useless over time. While the volume and production rate of hydrocarbons in a subterranean oil reserve may indicate an operational life of twenty or more years, the cost to mobilize the equipment necessary to work over and make repairs to deepwater offshore and subsea wells may run into the tens of millions of dollars. Therefore, a single workover can cost more than the value of the hydrocarbons remaining in the subterranean formation, and as such can result in premature abandonment of the well, and the loss of millions of dollars of hydrocarbons, should problems requiring workover occur.
For these reasons, reliability of systems operating in oil wells is of paramount importance, to the extent that redundancy is required on virtually all critical operational devices. Traditionally, electrical devices used in oil wells are notoriously short lived. Vibration, well chemistry, heat and pressure combine and attack the components and conductors of these electrical devices, rendering them inoperative, sometimes in weeks or months, often in just a year or two. Because of the need for such high levels of reliability, there is a need to reduce the reliance on, or eliminate altogether, electrical control systems in wells. Yet there is a need to control and manage multiple devices and operations in wells with a high degree of reliability.
Well known in the industry is the method of controlling devices in wells utilizing pressurized hydraulic oil in a small diameter control line, extending from a surface pump, through the wellhead, and connecting to a downhole device, such as a surface controlled subsurface safety valve (SCSSV) Such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,219, which is commonly assigned hereto. Pressure applied to the control line opens the SCSSV, and bleeding off said pressure allows the SCSSV to close, blocking the flow of hydrocarbons from the well. Hydraulic control has long been used in this critically important, and highly regulated application because of its high degree of reliability, primarily because: 1) the metallurgy of control lines and its connective fittings have been developed to be resistant to the corrosive elements/conditions in wells; and 2) the hydraulic oils used are essentially incompressible, and are not significantly affected by the wellbore""s temperature and pressure.
Well known and for many years in the oil industry, downhole devices are manipulated by wireline (or slickline), whereby the well is taken out of production, the well is xe2x80x9ckilledxe2x80x9d by means of a heavy brine fluid, the wellhead is removed and a lubricator is installed. Wireline tools are inserted in the well through the lubricator and suspended and lowered by a heavy gauge wire to the area of the well where remediation is required. Unfortunately, in the case of subsea wells, wireline operations are difficult in that a ship must be mobilized and moved over the wellhead before said wellhead can be removed, a lubricator installed, and the wireline work begun. As the ocean depth over the well increases, this task becomes exponentially more difficult and expensive.
Another device commonly used in well completions is known as a wellhead. The wellhead is positioned at the uppermost end of the well, and is essentially the junction between the subsurface portion of the well, and the surface portion of the well. In the case of subsea wells, the wellhead sits on the ocean floor. The wellhead""s purpose is to contain the hydrocarbons in the well, and direct said hydrocarbons into flow lines for delivery into a transportation system. A common wellhead is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,672 (Hynes). If hydraulic control lines are to be used downhole, often the operator will specify a number of ports to be built into the wellhead, most commonly one or two. After the wellhead is built it may be difficult or impossible for additional ports to be added to the wellhead, owing to the thickness of the metal, or the proximity to other appurtenances. Additional hydraulic ports can be expensive in any case, and having many additional ports added can be cumbersome.
The definition of xe2x80x9cIntelligent Well Completionsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSmart Wellsxe2x80x9d is used for a combination of specialized equipment that is placed downhole (below the wellhead), which enables real time reservoir management, downhole sensing of well conditions, and remote control of equipment. Examples of xe2x80x9cintelligent Well Completionsxe2x80x9d are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,272 (Pringle et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,491 (Pringle et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,383 (Pringle et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,047 (Pringle et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,663 (Pringle et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,896 (Tubel et al.), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/638,027, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus For Remote Control of Multilateral Wells,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/053,620, end are incorporated herein by reference.
In the case of xe2x80x9cIntelligent Well Completions,xe2x80x9d if hydraulic control is the method of choice for the multiplicity for devices in the well, and the hydraulic pressure source emanates from the surface, a large number of ports will be required in the wellhead, and a large number of hydraulic control lines will have to be passed to individual hydraulically actuated components in the wellbore. Hydraulically-actuated components may include SCSSVs, sliding sleeves, locking or latching devices, packers (or packer setting tools), expansion joints, flow control devices, switching devices, safety joints, on/off attachments or artificial lift devices. Of note are advanced gas lift valves, such as the preferred embodiments shown in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 601023,965. Because so many items in such a well are in need of individual control, the bundle of control lines to perform work in the well can become difficult and unworkable.
Because of the aforementioned problems, there is a need for a hydraulic control system which can control a multiplicity of downhole devices in a well, perform complex operations (usually reserved for workovers) on the fly, without lengthy and expensive well shut-ins, and with a minimum number of control lines from the surface. Further, there is a need to have a system which is resistant to well conditions, and one which will be operationally reliable for many years. There is a need for a system to approximate the computational and operational complexity of electric control systems, with only a few input signals, by use of hydraulic fluid flow, hydraulic fluid pressure oscillation, hydraulic fluid pressure, and proximity sensors to report control valve position, and coupled to a computer at the surface for simplified control and user interface.
The present invention has been contemplated to overcome the foregoing deficiencies and meet the above described needs. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the independent control of multiple downhole devices from a computer controlled surface panel, using hydraulic pressure, with as few as two hydraulic input lines, or one electric and one hydraulic line from said surface panel feeding through the well head. This invention is essentially a Hydraulic Multiplexer comprised of one or more pilot operated shuttle valves used in parallel, in series, or combinations thereof, and are controlled by pressure oscillation and pressure differential signatures to individually open, shut, or operate individual devices in a well. Position sensing and communication of said pilot operated shuttle valves may be accomplished using proximity sensors of either fiber optic or low voltage electrical technology. This invention will better enable operators of wells that have multiple horizontal or near-horizontal branches, commonly known as multilateral wells, to operate the more complex devices that are inherent in such wells.
In another aspect, the present invention is a downhole hydraulic multiplexer, which is comprised of one or more piloted shuttle valves, and method of using. The invention takes one or more input signals from a surface control panel or computer, said signals may be electric or hydraulic, and converts said signals into a plurality of pressurized hydraulic output channels. The invention is shown in a variety of preferred embodiments, including a tubing deployed version, a wireline retrievable version, and a version residing in the wall of a downhole completion tool. Also disclosed is the use of multiple shuttle valves used in parallel or in series to embody a downhole hydraulic fluid ,multiplexer, controllable by and reporting positions of said shuttle valves to said surface control panel or computer.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole valve comprising: a valve body having a first fluid inlet port, a second fluid inlet port, and a plurality of fluid outlet ports, the first and second fluid inlet ports being connected to a fluid supply line, the fluid supply line being connected to at least one source of pressurized fluid; a shiftable valve member movably disposed within the valve body in response to pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line; means for holding the position of the shiftable valve member in a plurality of discrete positions relative to the valve body, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and one of the) plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftablevalve-member positions; and, means for biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid supply may include a first fluid supply line and a second fluid supply line, the first fluid supply line being connected to the first fluid inlet port, the second fluid supply line being connected to the second fluid inlet port, the shiftable valve member being movable in response to pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line and establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions, and the biasing means biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that pressurized fluid is transferred from the fluid supply line to the plurality of fluid outlet ports through at least one fluid passageway through the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the shiftable valve member includes a plurality of annular recesses for controlling fluid communication between the fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the holding means includes a plurality of notches on the shiftable valve member for mating with a retaining member connected to the valve body. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent ball. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a collet finger. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the holding means includes a plurality of notches about an inner bore of the valve member for, mating with a retaining member connected to the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent ball. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a collet finger. Another feature of this aspect of the a present invention may be that the holding means includes a cammed indexer for mating with a retaining member connected to the valve body. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent pin. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a plurality of fluid exhaust ports, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between at least one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports and at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one check valve for restricting fluid flow from a well annulus into the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one filter for preventing debris in a well annulus from entering the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the biasing means includes a spring. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the biasing means includes a gas chamber. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a charging port for supplying pressurized gas to the gas chamber. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the biasing means includes a spring and a gas chamber. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the biasing means includes a balance line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line is connected to a remote source of pressurized fluid. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the biasing means includes a balance line connected to the second fluid supply line to bias the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a choke and a accumulator. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a synchronizer at the earth""s surface for monitoring and processing the number of hydraulic pulses applied to the downhole valve through the fluid supply line to provide an indication of the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the shiftable valve member further includes a longitudinal bore therethrough having a pressure equalizing valve disposed therein. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one proximity sensor connected to a conductor for transmitting a signal to a remote control panel to indicate the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is tubing-deployed. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is wireline-retrievable.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole valve comprising: a valve body having a first fluid inlet port, a second fluid inlet port, and a plurality of fluid outlet ports, the first and second fluid inlet ports being connected to a fluid supply line, the fluid supply line being connected to at least one source of pressurized fluid; a shiftable valve member having a plurality of notches, at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports, and being movably disposed within the valve body in response to pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line; a retaining member on the valve body and cooperating with the plurality of notches on the shiftable valve member to hold the position of the shiftable valve member in a plurality of discrete positions, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions; and, a spring biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid supply line includes a first fluid supply line and a second fluid supply line, the first fluid supply line being connected to the first fluid inlet port, the second fluid supply line being connected to the second fluid inlet port, the at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports, the shiftable valve member being movable in response to pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line and establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions, and the spring biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one fluid passageway includes a plurality of annular recesses disposed about the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent ball. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a collet finger. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a plurality of fluid exhaust ports, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between at least one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports and at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one check valve for restricting fluid flow from a well annulus into the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one filter for preventing debris in a well annulus from entering the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one proximity sensor connected to a conductor for transmitting a signal to a remote control panel to indicate the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a fiber optic sensor and the conductor is a fiber optic conductor cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a magnetic sensor and the conductor is a low voltage electrical insulated cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a gas chamber containing a volume of pressurized gas biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the shiftable valve member further includes a longitudinal bore therethrough having a pressure equalizing valve disposed therein. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a balance line to assist the spring in biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line is connected to a remote source of pressurized fluid. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a balance line connected to the second fluid supply line to assist the spring in biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a choke and a accumulator. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a synchronizer at the earth""s surface for monitoring and processing the number of hydraulic pulses applied to the downhole valve through the fluid supply line to provide an indication of the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is tubing-deployed. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is wireline-retrievable.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole valve comprising: a valve body having a first fluid inlet port, a second fluid inlet port, and a plurality of fluid outlet ports, the first and second fluid inlet ports being connected to a fluid supply line, the fluid supply line being connected to at least one source of pressurized fluid; a shiftable valve member having a plurality of notches, at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports, and being movably disposed within the valve body in response to pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line; a retaining member on the valve body and cooperating with the plurality of notches on the shiftable valve member to hold the position of the shiftable valve member in a plurality of discrete positions, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions; and, a gas chamber containing a volume of pressurized gas biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid supply line includes a first fluid supply line and a second fluid supply line, the first fluid supply line being connected to the first fluid inlet port, the second fluid supply line being connected to the second fluid inlet port, the at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports, the shiftable valve member being movable in response to pressurized fluid in,the first fluid supply line and establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions, and the gas chamber biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one fluid passageway includes a plurality of annular recesses disposed about the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent ball. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a collet finger. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a plurality of fluid exhaust ports, the shiftable valve member establishing fluid communication between at least one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports and at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete shiftable-valve-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one check valve for restricting fluid flow from a well annulus into the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one filter for preventing debris in a well annulus from entering the plurality of exhaust ports. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one proximity sensor connected to a conductor for transmitting a signal to a remote control panel to indicate the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a fiber optic sensor and the conductor is a fiber optic conductor cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a magnetic sensor and the conductor is a low voltage electrical insulated cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a charging port for supplying pressurized gas to the gas chamber. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the charging port includes a dill core valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the gas chamber further includes a viscous fluid between the pressurized gas and the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a spring biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the shiftable valve member further includes a longitudinal bore therethrough having a pressure equalizing valve disposed therein. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a balance line to assist the gas chamber in biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line is connected to a remote source of pressurized fluid. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a balance line connected to the second fluid supply line to assist the spring in biasing the shiftable valve member against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a choke and a accumulator. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a synchronizer at the earth""s surface for monitoring and processing the number of hydraulic pulses applied to the downhole valve through the fluid supply line to provide an indication of the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is tubing-deployed. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is wireline-retrievable.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole valve comprising: a valve body having a first fluid inlet port, a second fluid inlet port, a plurality of fluid outlet ports, and a retaining member, the first and second fluid inlet ports being connected to a fluid supply line, the fluid supply line being connected to at least one source of pressurized fluid; a piston movably disposed within the valve body, a first end of the piston being in fluid communication with the fluid supply line and moveable in response to pressurized fluid therein; a position holder movably disposed within the valve body, connected to the piston, and engaged with the retaining member; a fluid transfer member movably disposed within the valve body and having at least one fluid passageway, the fluid transfer member being connected to the piston and the position holder, the position holder and the retaining member cooperating to maintain the fluid transfer member in a plurality of discrete positions, the at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete fluid-transfer-member positions; and, a return means for biasing the piston against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid supply line includes a first fluid supply line and a second fluid supply line, the first fluid supply line being connected to the first fluid inlet port, the second fluid supply line being connected to the second fluid inlet port, the first end of the piston being in fluid communication with the first fluid supply line and moveable in response to pressurized fluid therein, the at least one fluid passageway establishing fluid communication between the second fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete fluid-transfer-member positions, and the return means biasing the piston against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member includes a plurality of fluid passageways, and the valve body further includes a plurality of fluid exhaust ports, at least one of which is in fluid communication through one of the plurality of fluid passageways with one of the fluid outlet ports, other than the fluid outlet port in fluid communication with the fluid supply line, for at least one of the plurality of discrete fluid-transfer-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports further includes a one-way check valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports further includes a pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that at least one of the plurality of fluid exhaust ports further includes a filter. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include at least one proximity sensor connected to a conductor for transmitting a signal to a remote control panel to indicate a position of the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a fiber optic sensor and the conductor is a fiber optic conductor cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one proximity sensor is a magnetic sensor and the conductor is a low voltage electrical insulated cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a pressure transducer connected to a conductor cable, the conductor cable transmitting a signal to a control panel, the signal representing the pressure of fluid within the first fluid supply line, the pressure signal indicating which of the plurality of fluid outlet ports is in fluid communication with the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the transducer is a fiber optic pressure transducer and the conductor cable is a fiber optic cable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the return means includes a spring. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a gas chamber containing a volume of pressurized gas biasing the piston against the pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the piston further includes a longitudinal bore therethrough having a pressure equalizing valve disposed therein. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve body further includes a charging port for supplying pressurized gas to the gas chamber. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the return means includes a balance line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line is connected to a remote source of pressurized fluid. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the return means includes a balance line connected to the second fluid supply line to bias the piston against the pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a pressure relief valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the balance line further includes a choke and a accumulator. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a synchronizer at the earth""s surface for monitoring and processing the number of hydraulic pulses applied to the downhole valve through the fluid supply line to provide an indication of the position of the shiftable valve member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a spring-loaded detent pin. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a collet finger. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the retaining member is a hook hingedly attached to the valve body about a pin and biased into engagement with the position holder by a spring. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the piston, the position holder, and the fluid transfer member are an integral component. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member is a shuttle valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one fluid passageway through the fluid transfer member is a longitudinal bore through the fluid transfer member that is in fluid communication with an axial bore in the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member is fixedly connected to the position holder, whereby longitudinal movement of the piston will cause longitudinal and angular movement of the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member is rotatably connected to the position holder, whereby longitudinal movement of the piston will cause only longitudinal movement of the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is tubing-deployed. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is wireline-retrievable.
In another aspect, the invention may be a downhole valve comprising: a valve body having a fluid inlet port connected to a fluid supply line connected to a source of pressurized fluid, and a plurality of fluid outlet ports; a motor disposed within the valve body, the motor being connected to an electrical conductor connected to a source of electricity; a linear actuator connected to the motor and moveable in response to actuation of the motor; and a fluid transfer member movably disposed within the valve body and having at least one fluid passageway, the fluid transfer member being connected to the linear actuator, the linear actuator being moveable to maintain the fluid transfer member in a plurality of discrete positions, the at least one fluid passageway in the fluid transfer member establishing fluid communication between the fluid supply line and one of the plurality of fluid outlet ports for at least one of the plurality of discrete fluid-transfer-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member includes a plurality of fluid passageways, and the valve body further includes a plurality of fluid exhaust ports, at least one of which is in fluid communication through one of the plurality of fluid passageways with one of the fluid outlet ports, other than the fluid outlet port in fluid communication with the fluid supply line, for at least one of the plurality of discrete fluid-transfer-member positions. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member is a shuttle valve. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is tubing-deployed. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve is wireline-retrievable. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the at least one fluid passageway through the fluid transfer member is a longitudinal bore through the fluid transfer member that is in fluid communication with an axial bore in the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the motor is a stepper motor. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a step counter connected to the motor and to the electrical control line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the linear actuator is a threaded rod threadably connected to the fluid transfer member, rotation of the threaded rod causing movement of the fluid transfer member. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include a rotary variable differential transformer connected to the motor and to the electrical control line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the motor, the linear actuator, and the rotary variable differential transformer are an integral unit. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include an electronic module connected between the electrical cable and the motor to control operation of the motor. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include an electromagnetic tachometer connected to the motor and to the electrical control line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the valve may further include an electric resolver connected to the motor and to the electrical control line. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the fluid transfer member includes a plurality of annular recesses for controlling fluid communication between the fluid supply line and the plurality of fluid outlet ports.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a well completion comprising: a surface control panel having at least one source of pressurized fluid; a production tubing connected to a downhole valve means and a plurality of pressure-actuated downhlole well tools; a fluid supply line connected to the at least one source of pressurized fluid and to the downhole valve means, the downhole valve means being remotely controllable in response to pressurized fluid in the fluid supply line to selectively establish fluid communication between the fluid supply line and the plurality of downhole well tools. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the downhole valve means is located within a sidewall of one of the plurality of downhole well tools. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the downhole valve means is retrievably located within a side pocket mandrel connected to the production tubing. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that the completion may further include means on the downhole valve means for establishing two-way communication between the downhole valve means and the surface control panel. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that two-way communication is electrically established between the downhole valve means and the surface control panel. Another feature of this aspect of the present invention may be that two-way communication is fiber-optically established between the downhole valve means and the surface control panel.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a well completion comprising: a surface control panel having at least one source of pressurized fluid; a first and second surface controlled subsurface safety valve connected to a production tubing; multiplexer means connected to the production tubing for remotely and selectively establishing fluid communication between the at least one source of pressurized fluid and the first and second safety valves to independently satisfy each of the following four conditions: (a) simultaneously holding the first and second safety valves open; (b) simulataneously holding the first and second safety valves closed; (c) simulataneously holding the first safety valve open and the second safety valve closed; and (d) simulataneously holding the first safety valve closed and the second safety valve open.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a downhole well control system comprising: a surface control panel having at least one source of pressurized fluid; afirst fluid supply line connected to the at least one source of pressurized fluid; a second fluid supply line connected to the at least one source of pressurized fluid; a plurality of pressure-actuated downhole well tools; and a plurality of downnhole valve means, at least one of the plurality of downhole valve means being connected to the first and second fluid supply lines, the at least one downhole valve means being remotely controllable in response to pressurized fluid in the first fluid supply line to selectively establish fluid communication between the second fluid supply line apply and another of the plurality of downhole valve means and at least one of the plurality of downhole well tools.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a system for remotely and selectively injecting corrosion inhibiting chemicals into multiple production zones in a well having multiple lateral well bores, the system comprising: a downhole valve means connected to a production tubing and having a first fluid inlet port, a second fluid inlet port, and a plurality of fluid outlet ports, the first and second fluid inlet ports being connected to a fluid supply line, the fluid supply line being connected to a source of corrosion inhibiting chemicals; a plurality of packers connected to the production tubing and establishing a plurality of production zones associated with corresponding lateral well bores in the well; a plurality of flow control devices connected to the production tubing, each of the production zones having one of the plurality of flow control devices disposed therein; and, a plurality of chemical injection conduits establishing fluid communication between the plurality of fluid outlet ports on the downhole valve means and each of the production zones.
In another aspect, the present invention may be a method of controlling a plurality of pressure-actuated downhole well tools comprising the steps of: connecting a first fluid supply line from at least one source of pressurized fluid to a downhole valve; connecting a second fluid supply line from the at least one source of pressurized fluid to the downhole valve; and, applying pressure through the first fluid supply line to the downhole valve means to selectively establish fluid communication, between the second fluid supply line apply and a plurality of downhole well tools.